


Bathtime 1

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical character divergence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nudity, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: Bathing can be so relaxing, the warmth, the scented oils, which can lead to a lowering of inhibitions, which can lead to startling discoveries.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Arya Stark/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Arya Stark, Podrick Payne/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779334
Kudos: 14





	Bathtime 1

**Author's Note:**

> GRR Martin owns the characters
> 
> © Marcus Stanson 2020

YES!, Arya’s knife is at Brienne’s throat, for a fraction of a second Arya has to still the urge to push it home. No she is in control. Brienne relaxes and concedes. They are very close together and their odours mingle. They separate.

“Thank you, that was good; I needed someone of your standard to push me all the way to the limit. Now a nice hot bath I think”.

“It was a pleasure and an education. As to a hot bath, that is a privilege for ladies with solars; I shall get a bucket from the pump and some clean clothing at best”.

“No you won’t, you deserve better. Come on they can put two tubs out in my room. If Sansa insists I’m a lady and get my own solar in my family’s castle, then the least I can do is spread the benefits about a bit”.

“That’s kind of you, if you’re sure”.

“Of course I’m sure”.

\--------------------------

Arya climbed into the tub of hot water. Gods that was good, she had to admit this was one little benefit of the castle she could take to. Brienne opposite her was struggling by comparison, while Arya could still get her whole body into the tub, even if it did mean her legs were scissored in fairly tightly; Brienne had nothing but her bum in the water and all her appendages stuck out at angles.

“Another advantage of being small then”.

“I’m sure we could have a bigger one made, although the servants would be cursing you doubly for all the extra water they’d have to lug up from the kitchens”.

“I’ll manage and you’re right even this does feel good, the lavender oil makes you sleepy, I could nod off in here”.

“Feel free”.

“No, it’s going to get cold and then I’ll get stiff. I’m not sure you’re not going to have to pull me up out of this as it is”.

“You do look a bit like a turtle on its back”.

“Thanks for the compliment”

“No, sorry I didn’t mean that to sound nasty, although it’s not like either of us will ever be taken for great beauties even before we started acquiring the scars”.

“Don’t knock yourself Arya. I know you don’t want to, but if you did get dressed up and let your hair down you have a certain petite appeal and when you grin you can look lovely”.

Arya went very quiet, the silence hung in the air for a whole minute. “I’m sure the same goes for you”.

“Yes and no, too many men find my sheer size intimidating. You, they can pretend, aren’t dangerous if they want to feel romantic, when they have to look up to me it damages their ego”.

Arya got out of the tub. “It wouldn’t intimidate me”.

“Ah but that’s different”

“Is it. Here, you’re right, you’re pretty well stuck in there let me soap your legs” and suiting actions to words she took the bar of soap and started to lather Brienne’s feet and legs.

“Are you sure, you’re hardly my servant”.

“I’m sure; you can hardly ask Podrick to do this can you”.

“I suspect you could though”.

“Pardon”.

“Honestly haven’t you noticed, he spends a lot of time finding excuses to watch you practice. He say he wants to try and learn from your different fighting style, but when I spar with him he doesn’t try to copy you, so I think he just likes watching a pretty face. Like I said, don’t knock yourself Arya, you’re a beautiful young woman”.

“Do you really think so”.

“Yes”.

Arya found herself reaching Briennes knee with the soap and fighting an urge to slide her hands further up, ideally all the way up to the curly bits. She couldn’t help but notice Brienne’s pubic hair. It wasn’t quite as white as that on her head but it was still very light and as a result was very inconspicuous until you got as close to it as she was now. Despite all Brienne’s kind words she couldn’t help but make unflattering comparisons with her own very wild and unruly very dark and very obvious mass. “Brienne I now this is going to sound unbelievably bad in so many ways, but if I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me”. She could feel herself going red, not just her face the feeling of warmth that could only be a massive blush was spreading down to her breasts and tummy.

“Oh Arya, bless you little one, but I’m afraid that two noes”.

“Two” Arya felt mortified, she had to try, to ask or she would never know, but why did Brienne have to make it a double no.

“You can’t literally hold it against me because I’m not into girls. You’re not the first to ask by the way, it’s an easy assumption to make, big manly looking girl must like other girls, like they assume effeminate men have to fancy boys”.

“Well some of them do”

“Yes and I’m sure some big women do fancy girls, particularly pretty little ones like you, but just not me I’m afraid”.

“I’m so sorry”. Arya had let go of Brienne’s leg and was on her knees by the side of the tub with her head down.

“Don’t be, because my second no is I won’t hold it against you in our relationship because you asked. Like I said you’re not the first, so somewhere out there I’m sure there’s a girl for you and you probably will have to keep asking to find her”.

There was another heavy silence.

“Come on, don’t sit there moping, I really do need a pull to get up and out of this so grab my hands”.

Arya said nothing but did stand up and take hold of Brienne’s hands. She leaned back and pulled, then nearly found herself falling towards Brienne before the woman rose out of the tub. She still had her head looking downwards.

Brienne put her hand out, “Come on look at me. You’ve had your first amorous rejection, you’ll live. I promise you I’ve had plenty so I know”.

Arya finally looked up. She realised the feeling of heat had gone so at least she was probably no longer some sort of beetroot red any more. Then like a sailor grabbing a lifeline before they go under the water she thought of a way to change the subject “You could always give Sandor a try”.

“Clegane, you’ve got to be fucking joking. Now you really are heading towards upsetting me”.

“No, I’m serious; you don’t know him like I do. All the time we were together he never hurt me, he never did anything to me in the least improper. In fact when I tried to talk about adult things with him he’d go all quiet and try and change the subject. I was growing up and I needed answers and he did explain in the end but I had to drag it out of him. Sansa’s told me there were times he helped her, tried to stop people hurting her as well. Don’t judge him by appearance. You wear a lot of armour but underneath there’s a lovely soft woman’s body. He wears two sets of armour and the second set is in his head as well as those scars, but underneath there’s a softer man than you’d believe and he’s the one man I know who wouldn’t have to look up to you”.

“You’re making a very eloquent case, but it would take a lot more than you to convince me”.

“Next time you talk to him, just try to ignore the jibes and the swearing and try to be nice to him. It’ll take more than once because his first reaction will be to accuse you of taking the piss, but honestly if I wanted a man I’d be really really tempted by him”.

“Well I’ll bear what you’ve said in mind. I must say I’ve had a day of shocks so far. I’m going to have to revise my opinions of you in so many ways, so maybe I should consider that someone else might also not be the person I thought he was”.

“Give it a try, you can borrow the baths and my solar if you want”.

“I don’t think Sandor’s a bathing man, but then like I just said, a lot of things I thought this morning are changing so who knows”.

**Author's Note:**

> This alternate universe does not necessarily link to any of the others
> 
> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre


End file.
